Hot Water
by Aidolover862
Summary: SuiKa, can't say anything, it's a surprise. Rated M for lemons. I don't own Evanescence or Naruto. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hot Water_

Suigetsu: So, a SuiKa, eh?

Aido: Yes. A SuiKa. Hope you aren't modest, Sui-kun.

Karin: I'm slightly worried by what this is about to be.

Suigetsu: Well, it says in the script you need to almost dro–

Aido: Shhhh! You'll ruin the smexy-ness.

Karin: Smexy-ness?

Aido: Just shut up and get into this bikini! Oops, forget that detail people. Karin, as punishment for making me blurt out details…Jaraiya! Come say the first disclaimer!

Jaraiya: Coming! *Karin runs away screaming*

Aido: Ha-ha!

Jaraiya: Aidolover862 doesn't own Naruto.

Kakashi: She also doesn't own Evanescence.

Aido: Action!

Karin held a towel around her body as she walked through the house she and her group of friends was staying in. She had on a bathing suit under the towel; she just didn't want the pervert among them to see her. Sasuke may act aloof, but he sure could be touchy-touchy. She reached her destination, the hot tub. Letting the towel slid off her body she sank into the steaming water with a sigh. Now don't think this was a tiny hot tub. It was the size of a public pool. And with the steam swirling around, Karin couldn't see to the end, where Suigetsu was copying her actions unknowingly, but he wore nothing. This had been happening since the group had settled into the house, but the two had never actual met during their time in the hot tub. This time, however, Suigetsu swam to the other end of the hot tub and bumped into the dozing Karin. She started to shriek, but Suigetsu clapped his wet hand over her mouth.

"Will you calm down? It's just me! Not Sasuke!" Suigetsu whispered hoarsely. She pulled at his hand and he let her go warily. She looked down and stifled a gasp. _But, lord, he was _big_! _She thought. Suigetsu followed her gaze.

"You like what you see?" he asked and shimmied his hips at her. Karin blushed brightly, turning away. She pushed her glasses up her nose.

"No! It's proper for a girl to bow her head in modesty!" she lied. Suigetsu chuckled and grinned. He took the remote on the wall and clicked it on. Music flooded the area. Evanescence began playing Karin's favorite song, _Going Under_. She whispered the lyrics.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want you hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

Suigetsu grinned again. He put his arms around her.

"I better rescue you then," he whispered. His lips captured hers and Karin gasped, giving Suigetsu access to her mouth. His tongue invaded hers and his hand lifted to pull the strings that held her bikini to her breasts. She moaned as the top fell away and floated through the heated water. He pulled her under the water and slid her bottoms off.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

He pushed her against the wall, still underwater and licked one nipple. She moaned, unable to gasp, for fear of drowning. Suigetsu's hand traveled down her flat stomach and a finger probed through her red curls. Karin jerked against him. Her lungs fought for breath even as she pulled his lips back up to hers, tongue moving in the same desperate rhythm as her hips. As he broke away to dive down and lick her, her vision began to blur as her need for oxygen broke her need for him. The edge of her vision turned black. _I'm drowning, _she thought as Suigetsu pulled her to the surface to breathe.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

Karin managed to gasp in two deep breaths before he pulled her back under the water. He kissed her fiercely, his sharp teeth tugging on her lower lip, making in bleed. His finger went back to her. He rubbed against her clit until her lips were swollen. As she hesitantly reached down to feel his hard mass, he pushed one finger inside her. She threw back her head and groaned. Suigetsu sighed and pulled her back to the surface.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Finally, after Karin's second breather, he pulled her just under the surface and plunged into her. He moved easily inside her tight folds, water and her own wetness aiding him. As he drew back and drove into her again, she screamed. Suigetsu allowed them to float to the surface. He continued to drive into her and she screamed in pleasure. Her fingers dug into his back and she leaned forward to bite his shoulder, leaving a deep mark on it. As she neared the edge she screamed his name, breathless, hoarse, and keening.

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

Suigetsu pulled her under the water and plunged into her harder than ever. She fell over the edge, screaming so loudly that, even under water, Suigetsu winced slightly before he had his release. He groaned as his groin pumped. After a second, Suigetsu let them both float to the surface. He got up out of the water, pulling her there with him. He laid a towel out and Karin laid down on it, pulling him down on top of her. He chuckled as Karin's hand fell downward; her fingers curved her around him. She squeezed him and he gave a low, lusty, and hoarse moan. He let her feel him but stopped her before he could release again. Suigetsu went down into her and she moaned and gasped.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Karin gasped his name as she came again, her muscles tightening around him. He released, her name falling off his lips. They continued like that through three more songs…Oh, who am I kidding? The CD was finished by the time they were. When they were finally too exhausted to have sex, they grabbed two clean towels and began the five minute walk back to the house. Karin held his hand and stared at them both in amazement. After a few seconds of silence, Suigetsu broke it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. She shrugged, giving him a lingering kiss.

"Just wondering how the hell that just happened," she laughed quietly. Suigetsu laughed too. He considered that for a moment.

"Y'know what?"

"What?"

"I don't know how that happened either," he announced.

"Can we blame it on the heat of the water?"

"Sure,"

"…Can we do it again?"

…

…

…

…

"…Oh, Karin."


	2. Thanks and Gratitude

Thank you to all who have: Favorite-d or reviewed this story! I would like to add that this is not an actual chapter and that I am just asking a question here. Would anyone like to submit an idea for me, or a song that they know that would go well with SuiKa? Please PM me an answer.

Aura Rinsetta Solstice

babyboybluecrazy

buizelisgod

Dali-chan510

Defender of the Light

Dutchess11928

Illionna Cifer

kay-chan007

Kojima123

Krahe89

LadyFate Tsubaki

LttlBlcKitty

Music Gyrl

nejipimpcane

nicthepunk

NightShadowDweller14

Silver-Angelic-Lilly

strawberrycream11

Takana Mitarashi

urgardianangel

XnieValentine

YourLipstickStain

beautiful blossom

FiReWiTcH565


End file.
